poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Discovers Weird Science
Winnie the Pooh Discovers Weird Science is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/John Hughes crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Shermer, Illinois, is a fictitious suburb of Chicago. There, nerdy social outcasts Gary Wallace (Anthony Michael Hall) and Wyatt Donelly (Ilan Mitchell-Smith) are publicly humiliated by Ian (Robert Downey, Jr.) and Max (Robert Rusler) after they are seen swooning over two girls who happen to be their girlfriends. Dejected and disappointed at their direction in life and wanting more, Gary convinces the uptight Wyatt that they need a boost of popularity in order to get their crushes, Hilly (Judie Aronson) and Deb (Suzanne Snyder), away from Ian and Max. Hanging out with Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, Bloom, and their friends and alone for the weekend with Wyatt's parents gone, Gary is inspired by the 1931 classic Frankenstein to create a virtual girl using Wyatt's computer; infusing her with everything they can conceive to make the perfect dream girl. After hooking electrodes to a doll and hacking into a government computer system for more power, a power surge creates Lisa, a beautiful and intelligent woman with seemingly endless powers. Promptly, she conjures up a Cadillac convertible to take the boys out to a bar, using her powers to manipulate people into believing Gary and Wyatt are of age. The boys come up with the name Lisa, based upon Gary's failed romantic experience with a girl named Lisa. They return home not feeling well and happen upon Chet (Bill Paxton), Wyatt's older brother, who extorts money from him to buy his silence. Lisa agrees to keep herself hidden from him, but realizes that Gary and Wyatt, while extremely sweet are very uptight and need to unwind. After a humiliating experience at the mall where Max and Ian pour Slushies on Gary and Wyatt in front of a crowd of people, Lisa tells them about a party at Wyatt's house (which Wyatt had no prior knowledge of), before driving off in a Porsche 928 she conjured for Gary to spite them. Despite Wyatt's protests, Lisa insists that the party happen anyway in order to loosen the boys up. She goes to meet Gary's parents Al and Lucy, who to Gary's embarrassment are shocked and dismayed at the things she says and her frank manner. After she pulls a gun on them (later revealed to Gary to be a water pistol), she alters their memories so that Lucy forgets about the conflict, and Al forgets that they've had a son altogether. Back at the Donelly house, the party has spun out of control while Gary and Wyatt take refuge in the bathroom where they resolve to have a good time, despite having embarrassed themselves in front of Deb and Hilly. Meanwhile, Wyatt's grandparents arrive and confront Lisa about the party. She freezes them and puts them in a cupboard while Ian and Max convince Gary and Wyatt to recreate the events that created Lisa which leads to her frustration over the misuse of the magic to impress their tormentors and the fact that they forgot to connect a doll inadvertently creates a Pershing medium-range ballistic missile that appears in the floor of their bedroom. Lisa resolves that the boys need a challenge to boost their confidence and has a gang of mutant bikers invade the party, causing chaos and sending the boys running. The bikers take Deb and Hilly hostage, and Wyatt and Gary decide they need to save them. They confront the bikers with a new boost of confidence (and Lisa's water pistol) to force them to back down. After they leave, Gary accidentally fires the gun, which is now real, and their bravery makes Deb and Hilly fall in love with them. The next morning, Chet uncovers the disarray that the house is in; the missile protruding through the floor joists and carpet of the bedroom, the kitchen being turned entirely blue, and his catatonic grandparents in the cupboard before confronting Wyatt and Gary. Lisa tells the boys to escort the girls home while she talks to Chet alone. Gary narrowly escapes being pulled over by the police in a conjured Ferrari, while Wyatt proclaims his love for Deb before being sprayed by her parent's lawn sprinklers, and both girls reciprocate their feelings to the boys. Returning home, they discover Chet, now transformed into a talking pile of feces, who apologizes to Wyatt for his behavior. Lisa assures them that Chet will return to normal, and realizing that her work is done and that they don't need her anymore, she kisses both Gary and Wyatt before dematerializing and vanishing. As she is leaving all of the disarray is magically transformed back to normal, the missile disappears, the home is restored to its original fastidious state and Chet returns to normal just as Wyatt's parents return home, unaware anything odd has happened at all. Sometime later, somewhere in America, a gym class of sweaty, pimply adolescent boys waiting for gym-class to begin is met by a beautifully fit coach in spandex. It is revealed to be Lisa who tells the class to "Drop and give me twenty", causing all the boys in the class to faint and collapse. She turns to the camera and smiles knowingly. Trivia *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Remy the Rat, Emile, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, King Gunga, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Earl Sinclair and his family, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, the Toontown Adventure Crew, The Toontown Rebel Resistance, Max Goof, Ludwig Von Drake, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Danny, Sawyer, Mushu, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Kenai, Koda, PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Aladar and his family, the Oliver & Company gang, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, The Simpsons, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, he Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends,Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), The Muppets, The Goonies, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, and the Peanuts gang will guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the 101 Dalmatians films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Aladdin films, the Ice Age films, Whispers: An Elephant's Tale, the Star Wars films, the Aladdin films, the Despicable Me films, the Jurassic Park films, the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, The Land Before Time films, Ratatouille, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, The Simpsons Movie, Lilo and Stitch films, Madagascar ''films, ''The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, the Scooby-Doo films, Cats Don't Dance, Mulan 1 and 2, The Brave Little Toaster films, and more. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, all of the content from the real film and other adult-oriented films and TV shows will be censored. For example, all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "gosh darn", "heck", "butt", "butthead", "breast", "shoot", "crud", "stuff", "dump", "chick", "fussing", and "son of a gun" (even the inappropriate uses of the words "screw" or "screw up" will be replaced with the words "darn" or "mess up" and Chet Donnelly will call Hilly a "chick" instead of a "bimbo", due to it being a slang term), the uses of the names of God and Jesus Christ in vein will be replaced with the words "gosh" and "Jeez Louise", the words "chick" and "sex" will be replaced with the words "babe" and "love", the mentions of the word "drugs" will also be removed (due to it being too disturbing for a kids' film), the scenes where a woman's breasts get bigger on Wyatt's computer will also be removed, Chet Donnelly will say "ASASP" (which stands for "as soon as stupidly possible") instead of "ASAFP" (which stands for either "as soon as f**king possible" or "as soon as freaking possible") during the scene where he meets Lisa, Chet Donnelly will also call Wyatt Donnelly a "pipsqueak" instead of a "d**k weed" during the scene where Wyatt is seen wearing women's underwear in front of Chet, and all of the violence (except for the slapping bits, which are not too violent), smoking scenes, alcohol drinking scenes, nudity (including bare breasts and bare butts), sexual content (including erections), sexual adjustments, and other content will be removed. *The Despicable Me films, The Land Before Time films, An American Tail films, the Jurassic Park films, and Weird Science were all released by Universal Pictures. *Alf Clausen, who composes the music score for each episode of The Simpsons, also composed the additional music for Weird Science. *Danny Elfman, who composed the theme song for The Simpsons and the music score and songs for The Nightmare Before Christmas, also composed the title song for Weird Science. *Steve Bartek, who composed the music score and one song for An Extremely Goofy Movie, was also the co-producer of the title song for Weird Science. *This film will use the Minions' version of the Universal Pictures logo followed by the Illumination Entertainment logo (taken from the Minions film), due to the Despicable Me characters guest starring in this film. *This film will also feature the extended version of the real film's title song as an end credits song, due to it being shortened for the end credits of the real film. *''The Goonies'', The Black Cauldron, and Weird Science were all released in theaters in 1985, the same year the Scooby-Doo TV series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo was first broadcast on television. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815